


Rewriting Destiny

by Supernerd38



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Drama, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Life Debt, Trans Peridot, lapidot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 10:35:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15362679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernerd38/pseuds/Supernerd38
Summary: Lapis finds Peridot caught in a trap about to be killed by poachers and saves the Satyr from fate. Now she is forever to stay by Lapis' side to repay her until she can return the immense debt she owes the lamia.





	Rewriting Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> Mythology Au

Peridot continues to panic as she could hear the blood hounds get closer. She could not believe she would be stupid enough to ever get caught in a trap so simple as the ol' rope around foot. 

Now shes hanging upside down, about to be ripped to shreds like a pinata. She shut her eyes tight as her attacker approached.

"Hey"

"Look- you know you don't want to do this" Peridot bargained. "I'm sure theres wild deer running around here, s-so instead of just getting half of one you can get a whole one!" 

"I'm not really looking for a meal at the moment" 

Peridot opened one eye and saw the Lamia. Her scales were dark blue with a yellow underbelly and she had horns pertrudeing out of her hair. Her skin town was dark and her shirt light blue. 

"O-o-OH" Peridot nervously laughed. 

"Peridot" She greeted. Swallowing hard at the presence of such a large predator.

"Lapis" The Lamia introduced. 

"N-now that we know eachother on a first name basis would you mind-" Peridot's ears perked up to the bloodhounds arriving. She looked in the direction of them

"Hyeep" She squeaked. Turning back to ask for assistance she was dumbfounded to find the Lamia gone.

"Okay..nice doggy...." Peridot cooed nervously. The dog growled its teeth grinding harder against eachother as it approached. 

More dogs suddenly started to surround her and human voices could be heard.

Peridot shut her eyes tightly once more. She didnt wish to see her blood splatter everywhere. 

A thump echoed and a loud hiss could be heard followed by smacking sounds. Yet, Peridot didnt dare open her eyes. 

She felt her body being picked up and laid on the ground.

"OH MY STARS I DIED AND THEYRE JUST EATING ME" PERIDOT EXCLAIMED.

"Open your eyes" 

Peridot slowly opened her eyes and saw the lamia starring back at her. 

"What happened?" 

"Basically, I saved your life. So now your going to be by my side until you can repay me"

"Wait..WHAT"

"Enought talking" The Lamia said turning and slithering forward. Her tail wrapping around Peridot and hoisting her in the air.

**Author's Note:**

> Ive had this Au for a while...The hissing was suppose to be a roar like in monsters university where sully scares the adults in to screaming for him and mike to go back to the monster world ;-;


End file.
